<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cristallo by Slayer87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013799">Cristallo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer87/pseuds/Slayer87'>Slayer87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Old Fanfic Ita [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Established Relationship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer87/pseuds/Slayer87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Molti pensano che Draco non abbia personalità. Nonostante abbia ampiamente dimostrato la sua appartenenza al lato della Luce, c’è ancora qualcuno che non si fida di lui. Gli rimproverano di essere solo la copia di Lucius. Di non avere idee proprie.<br/>Niente di più falso.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Old Fanfic Ita [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cristallo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013832">Crystal</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer87/pseuds/Slayer87">Slayer87</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Questa è una storia che ho scritto più di 10 anni fa e che volevo portare anche su questo sito!<br/>Un (rinnovato) grazie di cuore a shinu e fracchan per i preziosi suggerimenti e per il betaggio.</p><p>Buona lettura!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"><strong>Cristallo.</strong></span><br/>
<br/>
Molti pensano che Draco non abbia personalità. Nonostante abbia ampiamente dimostrato la sua appartenenza al lato della Luce, c’è ancora qualcuno che non si fida di lui. Gli rimproverano di essere solo la copia di Lucius. Di non avere idee proprie.<br/>
Niente di più falso.<br/>
<br/>
Draco ha una personalità incredibilmente sfaccettata.<br/>
Se dovessi trovare un paragone, direi che Draco assomiglia ad un cristallo.<br/>
Non un cristallo qualsiasi. Uno di quelli con tremila facce e più.<br/>
Uno di quelli in cui, non importa da che lato lo guardi, è sempre possibile scorgere qualcosa di nuovo, anche a distanza di tempo.<br/>
<br/>
Draco è il figlio di un Malfoy.<br/>
Sa essere crudele, a volte spietato. È capace di controllare le sue emozioni in una maniera che, a me, dopo anni, fa ancora un po’ paura. Può congelare una persona sul posto con una semplice occhiata, o anche con meno. Una volta l’ho visto inarcare un sopracciglio e far scendere, solo con quel semplice gesto, il silenzio completo in una sala gremita di gente.<br/>
È anche viziato da far schifo. A volte persino intrattabile, specie se non ottiene quello che vuole lui.<br/>
<br/>
Draco è il Principe delle Serpi.<br/>
Come si può facilmente intuire, ha una lingua affilata, e la usa tutte le volte che può. Sa quello che dice e sa come far male con una parola. Ha delle doti di leader straordinario, ed è capace di guidare le persone affascinandole con il suo inconfondibile carisma.<br/>
<br/>
Draco è un ragazzo non comune.<br/>
Ha un’intelligenza molto vivace, potrei dire al livello Hermione, se non fosse un tipo di intelligenza totalmente diverso. La mia migliore amica assorbe tutto quello che può, lo collega e lo assimila. Draco è curioso, lui vive di associazioni mentali e salti di intuizione. Non riesce a concentrarsi a lungo su una cosa. Ci vorrebbero mille vite per riuscire a stare dietro a tutti i suoi interessi. È estremamente versatile ed eclettico.<br/>
<br/>
Draco è un compagno fantastico.<br/>
Non solo per il sesso. Sa donare tutto sé stesso come poche persone sono in grado di fare. E’ capace di tirare fuori tutte quelle emozioni che si tiene dentro e di viverle pienamente solo con coloro di cui si fida. Ed è allora che ti accorgi della sua bellezza, al di là del lato fisico (perché solo un cieco potrebbe dire che Draco non è fottutamente splendido).<br/>
<br/>
Come i migliori cristalli che si rispettano è anche trasparente, ma agli occhi di tutti sembra che solamente che rifletta la luce degli altri. In realtà devia la luce e la scompone. Non riflette, assorbe.<br/>
<br/>
Draco è molto fragile, come il carbonio pressato che dà origine ai cristalli. Da maneggiare con cautela, ma fragile in una maniera tutta sua. Sembra eterno, immobilizzato nel suo reticolo cristallino. Puoi farlo cadere tutte le volte che vuoi, e sei quasi convinto che sia infrangibile, salvo poi toccarlo appena in quella sua vena particolare, e Draco va in mille pezzi.<br/>
<br/>
Sembra freddo come la pietra, Draco. Quasi altero e immutabile. Quello che però nessuno sa è che basta tenerlo tra le braccia per scaldarlo.<br/>
<br/>
Ecco perché quelli che dicono che Draco è una copia di suo padre non capiscono di cosa stanno parlando. I cristalli hanno una loro anima, anche se alcune persone continuano a sostenere che siano solo pietre.<br/>
<br/>
Ma ci sono altri che sanno guardare oltre quello che sembra. Posso assicurarvi per esperienza personale che se si permette a quegli occhi grigi di affascinarvi, sarete perduti per sempre. Per me è stato così.<br/>
<br/>
In questi anni ho scoperto così tanti lati di Draco che mi mangio le mani al pensiero di quanto di lui avrei potuto scoprire, se gli avessi permesso di avvicinarsi a me prima. Ciò che mi consola è la certezza che non ho ancora finito di vedere quanto c’è dentro quest’incredibile ragazzo.<br/>
<br/>
Questo è il motivo per cui sono qui, all’entrata della camera da letto, e non riesco a mettere un piede nella stanza, mentre osservo il mio <em>cristallo personale</em> che dorme, con un’espressione che nessun altro al mondo può dire di aver mai visto su Draco. Non voglio muovermi per paura di rompere l’incantesimo, ma tra poco il principino comincerà a lamentarsi di aver freddo.<br/>
E chi sono io per lasciar raffreddare Draco Malfoy?<br/>
<br/>
The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>